galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Guymelef Suits
Guymelef Suits are giant alchemically powered suits of armor that act as walking tanks on the battlefield. These suits were based off the Zybok mech and adapted by a Miltian alchemist named Guy Melef just after the conjunction. These powered suits have been in service with the Miltian Military for the past 80 years and are steadly improving with time. These suits are the greatest military assest that miltia posesses and they make sure that no other country gets their hands on this power. These walking tanks usually use an Alchemical engine that lets it operate for days at a time before needing to refuel, it uses a special concoction of dragon's blood, alchemist's fire, and a little magic power. One gallon of the stuff lets the Guymelef suit run for a full day before stopping. Guymelef suits are piloted from the chest area and use an intricite muscle trace system that makes the Guymelef suit move just like the pilot. Getting into and out of a Guymelef suit is no easy task, just like donning armor it takes about 4 minutes unassisted to get into and out of a Guymelef suit. Water is stored near the pilot and connected by a small drinking tube so that the pilot doesn't die of dehydration. Some Guymelef suits have an advanced cockpit to enable quicker donning but this is rare. Guymelef suits do not have advanced optics or sensors like a Zybok mech, the pilot is the eyes and ears of the Guymelef suit. Usually the pilots head is around where the mouth is on the Guymelef suit and it usually can be opened so the pilots face can be seen. Guymelef suits are usually not airtight and water dangers and magic that target the pilot directly are the most effective means of dealing with a Guymelef suit user. Building a Guymelef suit is complicated but interesting combinations can be made, first start with size. Guymelef Size Superstructure/Frame The frame or Superstructure that the Guymelef is made of determines its Hardness, hit points, weight, and cost. Armor Plating Armor plating determines the defense of the Guymelef suit. Guymelef Equipment In this section details of optional Guymelef Equipment. Weapons are all just regular weapons of larger size and use regular rules to determine damage and such. One handed weapons use one equipment slot while two handed use two equipment slots. Light shields use one Equipment slot, while heavy shields and Tower shields use two. Guymelef Engines Guymelef engines grant a ability bonus and determine the length of time the Guymelef can be in operation Guymelef Cockpits Guymelef Cockpits can change the donning time of suit or have space for Passengers. Guymelef Flight Systems Guymelef Miscellaneous Equipment Dexterity Booster Using advanced Articulation and cabling the Guymelef suit gets an increase to its mobility. A Dexterity Booster grants a +2 bonus to the Guymelef's Dexterity score. This uses one equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''2,000 GP Durability Booster Using extra metal pieces on the joints and frame of the Guymelef suit increases its hardness. A Durability Booster increases its Hardness by +2. This uses one Equipment Slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''800 GP Extra Armor Plating Adding extra pieces of armor plating to the Guymelef suit increases its defense. Extra Armor Plating increases its defense score by +2. This uses one Equipment Slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''1,000 GP Reinforced Frame Reinforcing the frame with extra rivets and small pieces of metal increases the hit points of the Guymelef suit. Reinforced Frame adds +50 hit points to the Guymelef suit. This uses one Equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''2,200 GP Strength Booster Using advanced gears and joints the overall strength of the Guymelef suit is increased. A Strength Booster grants a +2 bonus to the Guymelef's Strength score. This uses one equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''2,000 GP